This invention relates in general to content delivery and, more specifically, to delivering a program to an individual business or residence.
Content is delivered by satellite, microwave or cable to the set top boxes of users in a number of different ways. Most content is available according to a linear schedule. Certain additional services are available with some of these delivery systems, for example, pay per view (PPV), video on demand (VOD) and near video on demand (NVOD). PPV allows a user to purchase the right to view a movie according to a linear schedule. VOD provides the ability to view a movie at any time under the control of user. NVOD is a hybrid approach where a movie is available on a number of channels in a linear program with staggered start times.
PPV, VOD and NVOD store the content remote from the user for delivery on a dedicated or shared channel. PPV and NVOD are broadcast according to a linear schedule and multiple users share that single channel. Because the single channel is shared, no user can control the playback of the content. In contrast, VOD is singlecasted on a dedicated channel available to a single user, which allows control of the playback. For example, a user can start, stop, rewind, fast forward, or pause a VOD program.